20TH USTFFS meet the strike witches
by SabatonFan6000
Summary: A Naval Exercise between the 20TH USTFFS goes wrong when suddenly the 20TH USTFFS was suddenly transported straight into 1944, in the middle of a battle between the 501st JFW Witches and the Neuroi. What will they do when they know that they are back in time but in a parallel world version of their own? will they intervene or choose to try and stay hidden?
1. Chapter 1

*SQUADRON NAME*

United States Navy Task Force Fleet Squadron 20 or as i could say The 20th USNTFFS lead by the USS Montana DDG-1035 along with the HMS Crusader DDH-17, USS Zumwalt DDG-1000, JDS Shi, and USS High-Noble CVN-98.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *SHIP ARMAMENTS*

 **Class: Mutsu**

 **Name of ship: Shi**

Type: Battlecruiser

Length: 826 feet

Crew: 600

Speed: 38 knots

tonnage Loaded: 60,000

Range: unlimited

Armament:

2x Type I Otachi railguns

5x 20mm Phalanx CIWS

2x 15mm Haru CIWS

x124-Cell VLS for mix of RIM-162 ESSM both SAM and ASuW modes), RUM-139 (ASROC - Anti submarine missiles) 8x-Cell VLS for Tomahawk cruise missiles

x28- BOX launchers for mix of RC-175 Tornado (anti-surface-ship missiles), RV-190 Kitai (Anti-air missiles)

12x 533mm torpedo launchers, four on the each side - integrated into hull and four torpedo tubes on low part of the bow (submarine style)

 **Class: High Noble**

 **Name: High Noble**

Crew: 1000-1100

Length: 1336 feet

Width: 395 feet

Height: 256 feet (from waterline) 300 feet (with draft) Draft: 44 feet*

Tonnage empty: 120,000+

Tonnage Loaded 128,000-130,000

Speed: 36 knots

Aircraft: 118+

Air Wing: 100+

Defenses:

x11 30mm CIWS

x10 20mm Mk3 Rapier Defense Autocannons

x11 .50-cals

x7 NRAM-32 Longsword (24 Missiles each)

x40 VLS Tubes

x64 Cluster Countermeasure Packs

x180 Active Anti-Torpedo Decoy-Explosives

x6 Active SONAR Decoys, towed

x14 .50-cal Machine gun posts

x2 Torpedo Tubes Full Command Electronic Warfare Deterrence Suite

Flight Deck:

x6 Aircraft Elevators (can carry two planes at the same time so 12 aircraft can be deployed at once)

x6 Weapons Elevators to Flight Deck

x6 Weapons Elevators to Hangar Bay

x6 Aircraft EMALS Catapults (Electromagnetic Aircraft Launch System)

x2 Five-Wire Traps

x2 Auxiliary Aircraft Nets

 **Class: Crusader Helicopter-Carrier**

 **Name: Crusader**

Length: 800 feet

Width: 300 feet

Height: 138 feet (from waterline) 173 feet (with draft) Draft: 35 feet*

Flight deck systems: AN/SPY-3 dual-bandcross-section. Stealth features to help reduce radar cross-section. Advanced arresting gear.

Sensors and processing systems:

x1 AN/SPS-49(V)5 2-D air search radar

x1 AN/SPQ-9B target acquisition radar

x1 AN/SPN-43C air traffic control radar

x1 AN/SPN-41 landing aid radars

4 × Mk 91 NSSM guidance systems

Tonnage: 11,000+

Speed: 30 knots

Air Wing: 120+

Flight Deck:

x2 Flight Decks

x2 EMALS Catapult

x1 4-wire Trap

x1 Aircraft Elevator (Internal) (can carry two aircraft at a time)

x30 Aircraft

Armament:

x50 VLS Tubes

x2 Torpedo Tubes (Ventral)

155mm Advanced Gun System

Defenses:

x2 30mm Shield CIWS

x5 25mm Mk3 Rapier Defense Autocannons

x5 .50-cal Dagger ROADS

x3 NRAM-32 Longsword (24 Missiles each)

x2 1.2MW FEL

x60 Active Anti-Torpedo Decoy-Explosives

x2 Active SONAR Decoys, towed

x8 .50-cal Machine gun posts Full Command Electronic Warfare Deterrence Suite

Hangar Bay\RHIB Bay:

(FIRST DECK)

x2 Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk helicopter's (Combat Search and Rescue)

x3 Boeing AH-64 Apache (Attack helicopter)

x5 MH-6/AH-6 Little Bird (Light Observation Helicopter, Air interdiction, Forward air control/Special Patrol, Insertion/Extraction)

x4 Bell AH-1 Cobra (Attack Helicopter)

x3 Kazan Ansat-2RC (Recon)

x2 Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane (heavy cargo lifting)

Second Deck:

x4 A-10 ThunderBolt's (Modified foldable wings) (Close air support attack)

x5 Grumman F-14 Tomcat's (Fighter)

x2 Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II (multi-role Fighter)

Third Deck (RHIB Bay):

x4 Seabreacher X (2 man vehicle for recon can dive under water 10-20 feet if under attack or found, cruising speed 100-150 emergency escape speed 150-200)

x1 Sentinel-class cutter (Fast Patrol Cutter/Escort)

x1 Eastern OPC Class (escort) (third deck) (Flight deck 3725 square feet) (x1 recon, rescue helicopter)

Unmanned Combat Vehicles:

x2 General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper

 **Name: Zumwalt**

 **Class: Zumwalt**

Length: 600 feet

Displacement: 14,164 Tons

Dimensions: 600' x 79.1' x 27' 6"

Armament:

2 x 155mm Advanced Gun System, 80 - PVLS cells for  
Tomahawk, Standard Missle & Evolved Sea Sparrow Missle.

Aircraft:

x2 SH-60 LAMPS helicopters or 1 MH-60R helicopter

x3 RQ-8A Fire Scout VTUAV

Speed: 30+ Knots

Range: 6000 Nautical Miles

Crew: x150

 **name: Montana**

 **Class: Massachusetts**

Length: 900 Feet Long (274.32 meters)

Beam: 140 feet

Draft: 45 feet

Height: 200 feet

Armorment: 6x16inch Advanced gun System rail guns

x16 dual 20mm AAA Short Range Auto Cannons

x8 40mm AAA Long Range Auto Cannons

x4 CWIS

Landing craft vehicles:

x2 Landing Craft Air Cushion (LCAC)

Patrol Vehicles (also escort unless under attack):

x2 Patrol Cutters (Island Class)

x8 11m RHIB Equiv.

Armored Land Vehicles:

x8 M1A1 Abrams

x8 M113 armored personnel carrier

x10 ASLAV AulStrailian Light Armored Vehicle

x16 High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV)

Scout Group/Attack Group:

x19 aircraft

x1 Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey

x4 Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk

x2 Boeing AH-64 Apache

x1 Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion

x1 Bell UH-1Y Venom

Unmanned Vehicles/Recon Vehicles:

x10 Northrop Grumman DQ-8 fire scout


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I've been watching Strike Witches for quite awhile and also after reading several fanfic in the Strike Witches section. I guess I tried my hand on writing a fanfic of this series, please note that there might be grammatical error because English is my second language so let's get on with the story. if you notice any grammar problems please comment and I'll message you.

SWs does not belong to me everything NON SWs related belongs to me.

Prologue: Arriving in the Past

Date: June 8th 2016

Location: Somewhere on the North Sea

It was fairly foggy day to start on the calm cold waters of the North Sea but that will all changed as a Small Squadron of ship's appeared on the horizon. June 8th was the chosen date of an annual Naval Exercise between United States of America, a lone Japanese ship escorting the newly restored and refitted I-400 Stealth Submarine which they have just been invited by the Americans.

Leading the Squadron is the United State Navy lead by one of their largest battle-cruisers USS Montana, the High-Noble class Super Carrier USS High-Noble, and HMS Crusader. Alongside the US Navy ship's is the JDS Shi while escorting the rebuilt and restored I-400 (decided to add that) which can also fit 6 Mark-II Avatar LCAs.

USS Montana Observation Deck

On board the Montana's observation deck, a man with the rank of Admiral watches the activities of the crews while holding a cup of coffee when he is approached by a Petty Officer.

"Morning Admiral Zachary, you are needed at the bridge right now sir." the Petty Officer informed as the Admiral now named Zachary looked at the officer and smiled.

"Thank you Petty Officer, lead the way." said Admiral Zachary as the two began to walk back to bridge. Admiral Zachary Jackson is a 40 year old admiral with a good combat record and a extremely high fan of military history. He earned the command of this particular Battle-cruiser after it was commissioned in august of 2015.

As he arrived at the bridge the crew saluted at Admiral Zachary and continued to do their work as the Admiral sat on his command seat. He's then informed by one of the crew member that they received a call from a certain Japanese Admiral which the submarine their escorting happened to just call them a few minutes later.

"Good morning Admiral Shinobu, how's your morning?" Robertson said as he picked up the call.

(Comms)[Better Admiral Zachary, I just wondered when are we going to arrive at port?] A heavy Japanese accented English echoed through Zachary's phone.

"Soon Admiral. We are scheduled to arrive in 2 hours. After that, we can begin our exercise by tomorrow after we dock at Portsmouth." Zachary said while looking at a V-22 Osprey land on the Montana's flight deck.

(Comms)[Very well Zachary. Once we dock at Portsmouth, please treat me to the bar yes?]

Zachary chuckles before replied, "Will do comrade" and ended his communication with the Japanese Admiral. Then he looks at his communications officer and asks, "What is the status of the Submarine the engines fine?"

"They said they're fine sir." The comms officer spoke.

Zachary chuckles and said, "Alright, say hello to those guys too okay." he said to the communications officer before he continued, "Gentlemen, I need a status on the Crusader as soon as possible."

 **Several Hour's Later.**

"We are entering the English Channel sir. The ship's are getting in squadron formation, Admiral." The Helmsman of the Montana reported as the other ships arrived.

"Good, get me in contact with the Zumwalt." Robertson ordered. After few minutes establishing contact with the Zumwalt, they finally acquired transmission from the commander of the Zumwalt.

(Comms)[This is Admiral Bill Snyder, head of the USS Zumwalt. We're awaiting your arrival.] Said the Admiral as they arrived from Clyde Naval Base.

"Acknowledge Admiral. We're approaching the Crusader. Once we regroup, we will dock in Portsmouth for briefing and rest before the exercise games begins." Zachary replied.

After the admiral acknowledges back, Zachary finally sat on his chair and decided to ask one of the bridge captain, "Well, give me a report on the participating nations and tell me if there's any changes sent by FLTFORCOM."

The captain saluted and gave him a list of the participants on a piece of paper, "Sir, here's the list. So far we have Russians, Japanese, The British, Germans, Italians and the French but they haven't arrived yet accept our japanese freinds behind us. There's no change of plans for the exercise games from FLTFORCOM so it's going on schedule."

Zachary looks at the paper as he heard the captain's explanation then said to him, "Thank you captain. Helmsman!" He then looked to the helmsman, "Bring us to Portsmouth at full speed."

"Aye aye Admiral!" the Helmsman replied as the rest of the ships fall into formation alongside Japanese. Things are going as planned. Little did they know, they're going to have a fight of their lives.

 **Alternate World,**

Date: July 21st 1944

Location: 501st JFW Base, Dover, Britannia

Ever since the Neuroi started to appear in the early 1930's, Humanity began a struggling fight for survival against the Alien race but with the Neuroi managed to take away a large chunk of Mainland Asia and Liberion proves too much for humanity to fight against the aliens but Humanity has still one last hope, the Witches which proves to be a lethal adversary against the Neuroi and with the introduction of new revolutionary war machine named the Striker Unit thanks to Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, Humanity have the means to fight back the Neuroi. It's now the year 1944 and the focused shifted to a particular base on Dover which housed a particular but famous Witches Squadron of the War, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing a.k.a the Strike Witches, a group of multinational Witches from different Air Force organization around the world gathers to make an effective squadron to combat the ever growing Neuroi threat. The 501st is tasked to defend Britannian Isle from the Neuroi but on that particular morning over the 501st base, four witches are running across the beaches as a part of morning exercises by one of their Squadron Leader, Sakamoto Mio who's herself among the 4 witches on the morning jog.

"Alright you ladies! You all need to toughen up! The war ain't gonna win by itself you know!" Mio shouted at the three young witches named Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop and Perrine Clostermann. Coincidentally, Yoshika Miyafuji is the daughter of Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, the creator of the Striker Unit.

"B-But Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika gasping as she struggles to talk to Mio, "G-Give us a m-moment to r-rest please?"

Mio just laughed and told the rest, "Not until you guys finish 2 more laps! Now get going!"

Knowing that Mio won't take no for an answer, the witches continues their jogs for two more laps. Meanwhile at the base particularly the office of Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Minna is busy with some desk work as usual until a man wearing a Fuso Navy uniform arrives at the Wing Commander's office, bringing a telegram with him.

"Good morning Wing Commander Minna. How's your day?" The Fuso Navy personnel with the rank of Ensign greeted as he enters her office.

"As always Ensign Hige, too much paperworks for me to do. So what brings you here?" Minna said as she writes the last of the paper's and looked at Ensign Hige.

The Fuso Ensign then handed her the telegram while saying, "These just came in this morning." Minna proceeds to read the content and finally put down the telegram paper. The telegram stated that a fleet of supply ships needed aerial escorts from the witches to protect them as they entered the English Channel from the Atlantic Sea route.

"So the 2nd Convoy Flotilla needs some escorts huh? Send a reply, [we will provide some witches to escort the fleet] and tell the rest of the girls to meet me at the Briefing Room." Minna ordered which the Ensign comply.

She looked outside the windows and noticed the weather is changing, "its cloudy today…I just hope it didn't get worse today."

 **Later Over the English Channel Airspace,**

Over the skies of the English Channel which separates Britannia and Gallia, the 501st Witches are sent on an escort mission, protecting a supply fleet coming from the Atlantic from Neuroi incursions. Among the witches that participated are Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn and Flying Officer Erica Hartmann from Karlsland, Pilot Officer Eila Juutilainen of Suomus and the Fuso Squadron Leader Sakamoto Mio. The rest of the Witches are ordered on standby if things go south.

"I can't believe they wanted us to escort them in this kind of weather." Gertrude complaints as she and the rest of her flight linked up with the convoy fleet while the weather around them are heavily clouded.

"It's unnatural though we get weather like this…especially in this month." Erica comments as she watches the sky around them for any signs of Neuroi.

"Well the soon we finish this mission the better. Sanya is waiting for me you know." Eila said to the two Karlsland witches while thinking about Sanya.

Mio ignored the conversation and decided to talk with the lead escort destroyer which escorted the supply ship, "This Sakamoto Mio of the 501st, how it's going down there?"

Then a reply came from one of the destroyer escort,

(Radio) [This is Captain Sanchez of the Liberion Destroyer USS Sims, everything seems fine. We're expe-Wait a second ma'am.]

There is a pause before he talks to Mio again

(Radio) [Ma'am, we've detected a hostile Neuroi north of our position!]

Before Mio could reply, there's a transmission coming from the 501st base

(Radio) [This is Minna, our radar detected several hostile Neuroi's approaching your position. I've sent Lynnette, Yoshika and Perrine to assist you.]

"Acknowledge Minna, we're moving to engage." Mio replied before turning to the three other witches with her, "Alright we got a Neuroi coming for the convoy. Separate into two teams, Eila you with me."

The rest acknowledge her orders and began to fly in pairs and prepare to engage the Neuroi. Little did they know that there are surprises coming in for them.

 **Alternate World,**

Date: June 8th 2015

Location: The English Channel

After the rest of the squadron grouped up, the fleets are on their way to the British Naval Base at Portsmouth when Admiral Zachary received information from the nearby weather stations in Britain.

"Sir, we just got word from the weather station in Odiham sir." One of the bridge crew informed.

Zachary then said, "Alright, tell me what they said."

"Uh…their weather station picked up an unusual disturbance and high magnetic readings across the English Channel sir. It is nothing they had seen or ever heard of." The bridge crewman informed.

Before Zachary managed to say anything, alarms from various consoles and electronic equipment suddenly blared to life, causing the rest of the Battle-Cruiser's crew to become cautious.

"What the hell is going on!?" Zachary exclaimed as the bridge crew desperately trying to handle the situation.

The communication officer on the bridge then informed Zachary, "Sir, we just got transmission from the rest of the Squadron. They have the same problem as ours Admiral. The submarine's engines stopped again also"

Upon hearing this, Zachary then ordered, "I want this problem sorted out and tell the rest of the squadron to stick together until we manage to arrive at Portsmouth. I want the planes strapped tightly inside the hangars and order any remaining deck crews to get inside A.S.A.P. get the crusader too tow the submarine until the engines are back up and running."

As soon as he finishes his orders, something weird has happened. The sea became violent and thunder roars above the sky over the English Channel, the sky become dark and the squadron is suddenly engulfed in a violent bubble like vortex which causes the fleet computers to go offline.

"W-What in Jesus name is happening!?" It's the only word Admiral Zachary able to say before him and the rest of the crew's vision gone black.

 **A Couple of Hours Later,**

Silence blanketed the USTFFS after what seems to be the worst and weirdest storm ever to hit the English Channel which causes the whole squadron personnel unconscious. But inside the USS Montana, Admiral Zachary and his crew began to awake after being knocked out for awhile.

"A-Agh…I feel like shit. Is everyone alright?" Zachary asks his crews after seeing them standing up while some sit down in pain.

Seems satisfied as the bridge crew regain their consciousness, he immediately ordered one of the crew, "You, go and check the status on the flight crew and the rest." The crewman saluted and heads out from the bridge to check the rest of the Montana's crew.

"S-Sir, we got communications from the other ship's sir. They informed that all of the crew has waked up and all ships are accounted for." The communication officer informed the Admiral.

Zachary then said, "Any idea where we are?"

One of the crew members, a navigation officer answered, "We are still technically ON the English Channel."

"I see. Comms, I need you to contact the FLTFORCOM about what happened just now." Zachary ordered his communications officer but then he noticed the frowned looked on the officer's face.

"Sir, we cannot contact the FLTFORCOM for now." The Communication officer said. But he continues, "But we managed to acquire transmission which is interesting."

Zachary gave a questioned look before he said, "interesting?"

The Communication Officer didn't answer; instead he played the transmission for him

to hear,

(Radio) [*Static* T-To any allied ships in the-*Static* -rea. This is Captain Sanchez of *Static* Liberion Navy USS Sims. *Static* -We're under attacked by a Neuroi-*Static*. Request any assis-*Static*]

As the transmission ends, Zachary received a call from Eisenhower's CIC which he answered, "This is Admiral Zachary."

(Comms)[Sir, our radar just back online and we picked up several contacts south of our position but we didn't sure ourselves]

That statement from the CIC officers caused Zachery to asks, "What is that you unsure of?"

(Comms)[Some of the contacts we picked up have the signature of the Sims-class Destroyer sir]

"A WHAT!?" Zachary could not believe what he hears; the Sims-class Destroyer is an old World War 2 Destroyer and should have been put out of service by the end of the war. Zachary managed to compose himself and replied, "Thank you for the information." He then put the phone down and rubs his forehead.

"Sir?" one of the bridge crew asks.

Zachary decides, "Order the rest of the ship's to the south. I want to see what is actually going around here."

 **Sometime Later,**

After cruising through the southern ends of the English Channel; the fleet finally arrived to see a small fleet under attack by a black object above them.

"Sir, you gotta see this sir." One of the observation deck crew said as he watches the whole event unfold.

Zachary then brings out his own binocular and sees a World War 2 era Convoy ships being attacked by an air group of black flying object which resembles a modern stealth bomber and several smaller planes like object which shoots red lasers, something he didn't see every day.

Then there is one thing caught on his eyes, through the binocular he saw what seems to be several girls in World War 2 era uniforms wielding a World War 2 era weapons with their whole legs is encased in a machine that resembles World War 2 era planes and managed caught a sight of one of them uses a magic circle as a shield to deflect the incoming lasers as he thought.

Witnessing all that, he managed to pick up a phone and contacted the Japanese Admiral while staring at the battle, "Shinobu, do you see what I'm seeing?"

A response with tone of disbelief is heard from the Asian,

(Comms)[If seeing some teenage girls fighting against the black flying object that shoot lasers at what seems to be a Great Patriotic War era warships…I say yes]

After that, the only words can describe the whole situation by Admiral Zachary of the US Navy is, "What in Jesus name did we get ourselves into…"

( **End Of Prologue)**

 **If there are any question's please PM**

 **this is a modified version of Fuji92s Strike Witches: The Paradox Time Line**

 **if you guys don't like it DON'T READ!**


	3. story re write

BAD/GOOD news. sorry guys but this story is a similar copy of Fuji92s SWs story anyway i feel bad with all the hate im re-writing the story. (story re-write comes in a few days when i have the time i have been having trouble for the past week i have had a shit ton of homework and i had too go help my dad with irrigation bullshit but anyway i hope you guys like the re-write (i had permission but kinda felt bad :/ )


	4. story rewrite

BAD/GOOD news. sorry guys but this story is a similar copy of Fuji92s SWs story anyway i feel bad with all the hate im re-writing the story. (story re-write comes in a few days when i have the time i have been having trouble for the past week i have had a shit ton of homework and i had too go help my dad with irrigation bullshit but anyway i hope you guys like the re-write (i had permission but kinda felt bad :/ )


End file.
